beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
WordStar:3.00:2/ws/HP
WordStar installation for the Hewlett Packard computer. File content .op .po2 ***************************************************************** Wordstar installation for the Hewlett Packard computer. The example has a �COPY� of the Wordstar disk in drive B: ****************************************************************** B>INSTALL COPYRIGHT © 1981 MicroPro International Corporation INSTALL version 4.2 for MicroPro WordStar release 3.00 Do you want a normal first-time INSTALLation of WordStar? (Y = yes; N = display other options): �Y� This will INSTALL the WSU.COM on the current drive, save the result on file WS.COM on the current drive, and then run the INSTALLed WordStar. OK (Y/N): �Y� MicroPro WordStar release 3.00 serial # WS(your s.n.) ***** WordStar TERMINAL MENU #1 ***** A Lear-Siegler ADM-3A C Lear-Siegler ADM-31 D Hazeltine 1500 E Microterm ACT-IV F Beehive 150/Cromemco 3100 G Imsai VIO H Hewlett-Packard 2621 A/P I Infoton I-100 J Processor Tech Sol / VDM K Soroc IQ-120/140 L Perkin-Elmer 550 (Bantam) 2 Terminal Menu #2 3 Terminal Menu #3 Z none of the above U no change PLEASE ENTER SELECTION (1 LETTER): �H� HEWLETT-PACKARD 2621 terminal OK (Y/N): �Y� ***** PRINTER MENU ***** (More specific info is displayed after choice is entered) A Any "Teletype-like" printer (ie almost any printer) C "Teletype-like" printer that can BACKSPACE D DIABLO 1610/1620 daisy wheel printer E DIABLO 1640/1650/630/Xerox 1700 series daisy wheel printer F QUME Sprint 5 daisy wheel printer G NEC Spinwriter 5510/5520 thimble printer I "Half-Line-Feed" Printers M I/O Master / O.E.M. Printer Combination R C. Itoh/TEC Starwriter Printer U no change Z none of the above PLEASE ENTER SELECTION (1 LETTER): �C� Backspacing TTY-like printer This choice is for any printer that will respond to an Ascii BACKSPACE character (code 08) as well as carriage return, line feed, and printing characters. Make sure any AUTO LF or LOCAL LF switch is OFF. If you have a DAISY WHEEL or thimble printer shown on the menu, use the appropriate choice in order to obtain "Micro- justified" output and additional formatting capabilities. Refer to manual for instructions on patching in optional control sequences for ribbon color change, character pitch change, and half-line roll (for subscripts and superscripts) if your printer has these capabilities. OK (Y/N): �Y� Most Teletype-like printers use no communications protocol. ***** COMMUNICATIONS PROTOCOL MENU ***** A "Communications Protocol" is necessary with some printers to prevent printer buffer overflow and character loss. E "ETX/ACK" Protocol X "X-ON/X-OFF" Protocol N NONE required (or handled outside of WordStar) U no change PLEASE ENTER SELECTION (E, X, N, B, or U): �N� No communications protocol OK (Y/N): �Y� With no protocol, the usual driver selection (below) is L ***** DRIVER MENU ***** Or, how should WordStar send characters to your printer? L CP/M "List" device (LST:) T CP/M primary console device (TTY:) C CP/M secondary console device (CRT:) P Port Driver (direct I/O to 8-bit ports) N Parallel Centronics Printer Driver Q Serial Driver on TRS-80 Model-2 S User-installed driver subroutines U no change PLEASE ENTER SELECTION (L,T,C,P,N,P,S,B or U): �L� CP/M List Output driver (LST:) In most systems this is a "logical" device which must be assigned to the desired one of four "physical" devices with the STAT command, before WordStar is invoked. OK (Y/N): �Y� ARE THE MODIFICATIONS TO WORDSTAR NOW COMPLETE? IF THEY ARE ANSWER YES TO THE NEXT QUESTION. IF YOU WISH TO MAKE ADDITIONAL PATCHES TO WORDSTAR'S USER AREAS, ANSWER NO TO THE NEXT QUESTION. OK (Y/N): �N� YOU MAY NOW MODIFY ANY LOCATION DESCRIBED IN THE LISTING AT THE END OF THE USER MANUAL OR THE CUSTOMIZATION NOTES. YOU MAY USE EITHER THE LABEL OR THE HEX ADDRESS TO SPECIFY THE LOCATIONS YOU WISH TO CHANGE. IF YOU USE A LABEL THEN YOU MAY APPEND AN OFFSET TO THE LABEL (I.E. LABEL:+31). THE LABEL ALWAYS HAS A ":" APPENDED (LABEL:). YOU MAY SPECIFY THE NEW VALUE ONLY AS A HEX NUMBER. A LOCATION OF ZERO (0) WILL CAUSE THE END OF THE MODIFICATIONS LOCATION TO BE CHANGED (0=END): �284� ADDRESS : 0284H OLD VALUE: 04H NEW VALUE: �00� LOCATION TO BE CHANGED (0=END): �28B� ADDRESS : 028BH OLD VALUE: 04H NEW VALUE: �00� LOCATION TO BE CHANGED (0=END): �2D1� ADDRESS : 02D1H OLD VALUE: 19H NEW VALUE: �03� LOCATION TO BE CHANGED (0=END): �2D2� ADDRESS : 02D2H OLD VALUE: 40H NEW VALUE: �07� LOCATION TO BE CHANGED (0=END): �2D3� ADDRESS : 02D3H OLD VALUE: 09H NEW VALUE: �03� LOCATION TO BE CHANGED (0=END): �0� CONFIRM TERMINAL AND PRINTER SELECTIONS: HEWLETT-PACKARD 2621 terminal Backspacing TTY-like printer No communications protocol CP/M List Output driver (LST:) OK (Y/N): �Y� ****************************************************************** �The installation is now complete and the WS.COM file will be written to the logged in disk. For users that wish to play with the highlighting, patch the above locations with the following data instead of the 00's See page number 9 of appendix E from the 3.0 manual. IVON: 0284H - 04,1B,26,64,48 IVOFF: 028B - 04,1B,26,64 40� ����������������������������������������������������